


Good night, Petyr

by LadyMiddlefinger



Series: Long & lost [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMiddlefinger/pseuds/LadyMiddlefinger
Summary: "Excuse me, my lord, but do you ever go to sleep? I wonder if you get enough rest because of all your work and the late hours you still sit in your solar..."He looks up and right into her blue eyes."I don't sleep that much. I can't fall asleep as easily as other people and I don't mind, my dear.""Then I will sit here until you fall asleep. Maybe you won't feel so alone when I'm here."





	Good night, Petyr

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!
> 
> Happy New Year to all you gorgeous people! 
> 
> I decided to transfer my Tumblr drabble to AO3, for all of you who haven't read it yet. This was my little gift to all Secret Santa's as I couldn't participate.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sansa sits in the big chair opposite from Petyr's working desk, sewing while she listens to his pen scraping the various papers in front of him. Every now and then she looks up from her work, fascinated by his concentrated expression. How she longs to rip his mask right off his face...

"Excuse me, my lord, but do you ever go to sleep? I wonder if you get enough rest because of all your work and the late hours you still sit in your solar..."

He looks up and right into her blue eyes.

"I don't sleep that much. I can't fall asleep as easily as other people and I don't mind, my dear."

"Then I will sit here until you fall asleep. Maybe you won't feel so alone when I'm here."

Petyr laughs at that. "Oh sweetling, I'm used to being alone. I'm just not a big sleeper."

His hands stop their work on his papers. He lowers his pen while looking at her.

"But the body needs its rest. Please, Lord Baelish, you need to sleep. I fear you will fall from your horse tomorrow if you don't sleep tonight."

Sansa's cheeks are tinged in a lovely blush. Petyr notices her breath hitching while he practically stares at her. He reminds himself not to show her his tiredness and his need to be near her but her current state makes both impossible. How he longs to lie beside her. How he longs to listen to her heartbeat and to wake her with his kisses.

"You are lovely, Sansa. Thank you for your concern but I'm perfectly fine."

He can see in her eyes that she refuses to believe him. _Clever girl. My clever, clever girl._

"I do understand what you are saying, my lord. Though I always notice you working over your books and letters. Let me tell you, you need to rest", she insists. She leaves her position by the fire to walk towards his desk.

"I am tired. I would love to go to sleep."

"Then I will gladly walk you to your chambers."

She smiles at him then. Innocently but still not as pure as she should be. "I feel quite alone in my chambers. And it's cold there, you know. Would it...would it be problematic if I rest in your guest chamber next door?"

It takes all his will not to show her his approval right away.

"Are you sure? The bed is not nearly as comfortable as yours in your chamber, I fear. I don't want you to have a bad sleep and an aching back in the morning." He looks up to her, trying to read her expression.

"Don't you fear, my lord. I fell asleep in my father's solar in one of his most uncomfortable armchairs so many times. I guess the bed of your guest chamber is much better suited for a nice sleep." As she explains herself, she smiles down at him. She takes another step towards him. Her dress rustles with her movements.

"Please Lord Baelish, I don't want to be alone."

"Alright sweetling, it is my pleasure to walk you to your bed for the night."

Petyr stands up, rounding his desk to take her hand gently into his. He could swear her breath hitched when their fingers met.

He walks her to the wooden door at the other end of the room, opening it for her.

"After you."

Sansa nods politely and steps in. The chamber is small but looks very comfortable. A small fire crackles in the corner and warms the place.

"Thank you very much. Good night...Petyr."

She kisses him on the cheek briefly before she closes the door in front of him.

Petyr stares at the closed door, speachless. He seldom struggles to find words but right now Sansa makes it impossible for him to even think straight.

He returns to his desk more worked up than he wants to admit to himself. His bones ache with every little move of his body, his brain feels foggy and not for the first time he asks himself if it's her magic making him all tired and aching for her or if it's just his age and the big amounts of work he won't put aside for a good sleep.

When the pen nearly slips, he puts it down, frustrated. Petyr loathes the weakness of the human body. Though, he knows he needs to rest a bit, as much as he struggles to stay awake and write some more important letters. He doesn't know how much time has passed since he walked Sansa to bed.

As if his traitorous body leads a life of its own, Petyr's feet carry him to the guest chamber. He opens the door carefully and as soundlessly as possible. The fire has nearly burnt down but the inviting warmth still lingers. He spots Sansa on the bed, curled up into the furs with her back towards him. Her body moves with every deep breath.

Petyr closes the door behind him, stepping closer to the bed. Her unqiue and sweet scent pulls him towards her. He sits down. It takes him a couple of more minutes to have the courage and lie down beside her.

First, he lies on his back, starring at the ceiling while listening to the dying fire. Then he turns around, scooting closer to Sansa.

Carefully not to wake and scare her, he puts his arm around her to warm her from behind. He holds his breath when she moves a little in front of him. As soon as he is sure she is still asleep, he closes his eyes. It takes only some seconds for him to drift into a deep and peaceful sleep.

Petyr is already asleep when Sansa smiles with closed eyes and wiggles closer to him. She enjoys his warm body behind her, the way his breath feels in the nape of her neck. It is that and the thought of her winning over him which finally lets her fall asleep in his arms.


End file.
